Textually Active
by TalentedFinchelBabies
Summary: Finchel caught texting in class. one-shot


Textually Active

"Miss. Berry!" Rachel's head shot up at the sound of her biology teacher's voice.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Finally, Rachel cleared her throat and timidly asked. "Y-yes, Mr. Boa?"

"What have got in your hand?" His voice raised several octaves, clearly frustrated with the tiny diva. Rachel hurriedly stuffed the small rectangular device into her skirt pocket, but in her haste, she had accidently turned up the volume and the familiar sound of 'Don't Go Breaking my Heart' rung out into the quiet classroom. Rachel's face-if that's even possible- turned an even darker shade of red. Mr. Boa's frown grew as he walked over to Rachel's desk and snatch the phone out of her grasp, causing everyone in the room to gasp. "Ah, playing with your phone in class, I see. Would you happen to be texting Mr. Hudson?" As he asked, Mr. Boa turned to face the red-faced Quarterback. "I'm assuming that you blushing means 'yes', Mr. Hudson?"

Finn nodded, clearing his throat and ignoring the looks his friends and classmates were giving him. "Ye-yes Sir."

Mr. Boa stood tall at the front of his desk, smirking as he thought of a new punishment for the 'It' couple. "Finn, Rachel. In order to make sure this doesn't become a normal occurrence, you will come up and read your texts aloud to the class. No ifs, ands, or buts" Rachel's mouth fell open as well as Finn's, not believing that this was actually happening to them.

Rachel-being the first to react-started protesting. "NO, you can't make us do something like that! The stuff on my phone is personal." Rachel gave the 30 something year old the dirtiest look she could come up with. Finn agreed with his girlfriend of 3 years.

Mr. Boa could care less about what they wanted. He was tired of the golden couple's antics, they NEEDED to be punished. "I could honestly care less about your opinions. You're doing this whether you like it or not, so bring your asses (My HS teachers are allowed to cuss, so I think ALL teachers all allowed to.) up here and read. Rachel and Finn begrudgingly stood up and walked to the front of the Bio room. The middle-aged man wordlessly handed Rachel back her pink IPhone, while Finn took out his plain white one. "Began." their teacher spoke as if they were giving a presentation.

Finn looked at Rachel expectedly, Rachel doing the same. Finally sighing in defeat, Finn reluctantly began reading his side of the texts. "Your father must've been a thief." Finn read; embarrassed.

Rachel sighed, "Huh?"

"Because he stole all the stars in the sky and put them in your eyes."

Most of the girls 'awed' while all the guys pretended to gag. Mr. Boa just rolled his eyes. "Continue" he demands, waving his hand.

Rachel smiled, feeling a bit less embarrassed. "Aww Finn. You're so corny."

Finn grinned slightly, "Anything for you, Beautiful. By the way, Sexy outfit ;)" Mr. Boa had a feeling about where this was going, but decided to wait until it got really bad.

Rachel blushed, "Finn, I ALWAYS wear this, it's mandatory for all cheerios. But, thanks anyway."

"Yeah, but babe; it's like that uniform's made for you. Although, to be honest, I'd rather see it on the floor along with those black panties;)" Finn could feel his face heat up as he finished reading.

Rachel's confidence faded as she heard several of her classmates and friends laugh at their expense, but she still had to read her reply. "I have an even better...idea. YOUR boxers on the floor of your kitchen, while I was bent over the dining table, wet and ACHING for you." the entire class went silent at the diva's words. Mr. Boa went to go talk to Principle Figgins about what he had just heard.

Finn looked at the floor awkwardly as silence filled the full class room, wanting nothing more than to have the carpeted ground open up and swallow him and Rach whole. Unfortunately, Mother Nature hates him and decided to be a bitch and leave the floor unharmed. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Rachel or his best friend call to him. Finn looked up at his minx of a girlfriend and smiled.

At least everyone knows that he wasn't lying every time he told them Rach was no prude.


End file.
